


Patron on Ice

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Assassinations lead to sex, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor death though, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Commander Reyes had finally tracked down a haunting ground for the gunrunner that they’d been chasing for weeks. They’d managed to find out the places he haunted, his pattern of movement and it all came down to this.He liked omnics.Specifically exotic omnic dancers.Genji wanted to die.





	Patron on Ice

Genji was beginning to regret his life choices. 

Almost entirely actually, especially as he clipped the bright silver choker around his neck, under the collar of the sweater he was wearing, glaring daggers behind his full coverage mask. Commander Reyes had finally tracked down a haunting ground for the gunrunner that they’d been chasing for weeks. They’d managed to find out the places he haunted, his pattern of movement and it all came down to  _ this _ . 

He liked omnics. 

Specifically exotic omnic dancers. 

Genji wanted to  _ die _ . 

The new design of his armor was black and shimmering blue but some of the lights were concealed around the  _ ridiculous _ backless sweater that only came to the top of his thighs, barely hiding the lacy panties that Gabe had presented to him with a face so serious that Genji had almost laughed. He  _ knew _ his ass was one of the few things on him that still looked good so it only made sense to make it the center of attention. 

The worst part were the new feet. 

The prosthetic feet he normally had were replaced with a pair made to look heeled, though he  _ did _ appreciate the hidden daggers inside of the quick release heel. It made him feel less annoyed but...no this was stupid. 

At least Jesse was already at the club, ready to be backup. The goal was simple, seduce the target, get him into the VIP room, after Jesse would sneak in and they would end his life and dispose of the body. He would be gone and they could go home. 

He just  _ prayed _ that Jesse wouldn’t make a big deal out of how silly he looked. 

Genji took a deep breath, reminding himself that he’d done this before, back when he was still pretty, and he could do this again for the guy with a fetish for omnics that had once been forced into sex slavery and could barely get better jobs. Ugh. 

The club itself was actually surprisingly classy. The lights were dimmed in a way to make metal shimmer enticingly, the main stage surrounded by fabric chairs and small tables were lit with candles around smaller stages to the side. 

It had taken effort to get Genji on the roster, performing under the name “Suzume” but Gabe had, in essence, acted as his agent and explained that the omnic was an up and coming model who wanted to get his brand recognized. 

The club had practically tripped over themselves to get him performing after money was waved in their faces. 

Genji strutted through the place like he owned it, heading to the bar to make contact with Jesse and have the bartender inform the manager that he had arrived. He was going to be performing in less than an hour and wanted to get the time to make sure his partner was ready. He looked around, waving Jesse over, surprised when he saw the older man choke on his drink before approaching.

“Do I really look  _ that _ stupid?” Genji asked under his breath as Jesse got closer. The cowboy was dressed casually, but Genji knew that Peacekeeper was hiding somewhere in that leather jacket he’d chosen to sport over his flannel. And, of course, the hat and spurs were still there. 

Jesse swallowed heavily, shaking his head. “Uh not at all...the ah, the armor new?” 

Genji narrowed his eyes behind his mask. “Reyes designed it, said it would be more eye catching for this kind of job,” he said, huffing as he bent over the bar, crossing his legs at the ankles unconsciously, missing the way Jesse practically drank in the curve his body made. 

“Well Reyes has an eye for this kinda thing,” Jesse murmured, tearing his eyes away to look at Genji’s mask and not focus on the strain of fabric over the underside of that perfect ass...fuck. He shook his head a little, easy grin sliding over his face as he leaned over. Business would keep his mind off it. “Target is here, already intrigued by a new performer.”

Genji nodded, checking the time in the HUD of his mask. “I have twenty minutes before I go on. Plenty of time for you to get him into a good position,” he hummed in thought, head tilted as he looked at Jesse, feeling embarrassed again. “I’m almost mortified that you have to see me make an idiot of myself like this.”

“I’m not,” Jesse said, voice almost breathy before jolting, “I-I mean it ain’t worse than anythin’ you’ve seen me do, darlin’. We’re partners, I ain’t gonna pick on ya for what ya do while on the job.”

Genji felt himself smile a little behind his mask, patting Jesse’s hand for a moment. “Thanks, cowboy,” he said, sighing as an omnic came up to him, making him jolt slightly with a touch to the shoulder, informing him that they were ready for him to prepare backstage. 

“See you in the VIP room,” Genji murmured before following again, missing the staring at his ass and the quiet Spanish cursing into a comm line. 

It only took a few minutes for Genji to feel ready, tapping into a long unused part of himself as he heard the music from the previous performance start to fade out. This wasn’t new to him. He’d done this hundreds of times before the incident, seduced men and women and omnic alike into his bed or to their deaths as needed. This was nothing new and, hell, no one could see his face, just his body. He would be fine. 

The first notes of the song started up and Genji pressed his leg through the curtain first, the soft, seductive voice pressing him forward by the small of his back. He slid through the velvet curtains like a snake to the sound of raucous applause, whistles rising over the crowd as he moved forward, hands skating over his body in familiar motions as he strutted along. It was…

Okay he was starting to enjoy himself. 

He smirked behind his mask, turning his back to the crowd when he got to the front of the stage, bending forward to show off the panties, fingers trailing up his own inner thighs, in slow motions as he arched his back in a sinuous curve. Both of his palms slid up over his ass, giving a squeeze before sliding free to tug at the hem of the sweater, teasing with it as he heard someone in the crowd let out a moan. He turned to look over his shoulder, the light of his visor flashing as he stretched a leg straight up, pressing it to the pole in the middle of the stage and gripping it with his hand, his body dipping backwards as he swung around. 

He saw his target in the front, staring in open mouthed  _ want _ and he knew he had him hook line and sinker. 

It was a different look that caught him off guard though. 

Jesse was sitting right next to the guy, barely hidden lust coloring his face and Genji felt a thrill go through him. It...it wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought of Jesse like that but he’d assumed that his new body and attitude had been off putting. 

It was shocking to realize that he was  _ aroused _ by Jesse watching. 

He moved about in slow, rocking motions, offering his body up for whatever his crowd wanted to imagine him doing. It made him feel...sexy again. Something he hadn’t felt in years, not since before and it filled him with heat, filled him with a new vigor as he strutted around the stage, extending one leg to tilt their target’s chin up, his own head rolling as he ran his hands down his front, tugging his skirt up a bit to show off the panties in a flash, the glow of his biolights making the guy pant open mouthed, practically drooling. The mild look of jealousy from Jesse was really the icing on the cake though. He marched back to the center of the stage, swinging his hips like he was on a catwalk, waving for more cheers, leaning off the pole to swing around it in a smooth curl. 

Genji curled his leg around the pole, grinding against it in slow, rocking motions as he slid to the floor, free leg curling beneath himself as he moved in a slow roll, spreading his legs wide before closing them, sliding his thumbs up under the hem of the sweater to tease at the panties, rocking them wide and sliding them over his thick thighs as the crowd cheered. But he kept eye contact with Jesse, sliding the garment off to the edge of one delicate foot, flicking it forward to land on the cowboy’s hat. 

The twitch it got from Jesse made Genji warm up even more, his skin flushed under the mask and his armor, his body primed for more as he spread his legs to show off just a  _ hint _ of something naughty before standing and swinging around the pole again. 

He climbed up the pole, hanging upside down by his legs and moving around it, pulling his body up and undulating as he spun to the ground, the song finding its final beats as he walked toward the back of the stage again, bringing his knees high as he walked, arms stretched over his head, listening to the fade of the crowd as the music played him out. He curled his leg over the curtain again before slipping through, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

Oh god, he was hard under his codpiece. 

The card inviting him to the VIP room to join the target wasn’t a shock. It was the plan. But man...he really was turned on...maybe a quick fuck before killing the guy? He wasn’t bad looking….mh.

Genji shook his head, straightening his outfit out before moving to the VIP room, swaying his hips, giggling as he pushed hands away from his body. 

It  _ was _ a shock to walk into the room and see Jesse already there with the target already very much dead. 

“Got impatient, cowboy?” Genji asked, closing and locking the door, leaning against it as Jesse turned, knife in his hand dripping blood. Jesse didn’t have a drop on him, jacket having been discarded and he was already cleaning everything up, getting ready for the team to come in and remove the body, no questions asked. 

“Maybe a lil,” Jesse murmured, looking Genji up and down and Genji bit his lip as Jesse moved closer, reaching for him, hands hovering before reaching into his pocket and handing him his panties. “Ah...ya left these with me, sugar.” 

Was it Genji or did Jesse sound rougher than usual? The cyborg decided to take a gamble. 

He raised his leg, sliding it along Jesse’s hip. “Put them back on for me?” he asked, voice soft and breathless, watching the way the cowboy bit his lip and seemed to groan. 

“Genji I…”

“Please?” he purred out and Jesse dropped to his knees, sliding the silky fabric over one ankle then the other, pulling them up and dragging his hands over Genji’s thighs and hips, panting a little as he reached the apex of his pelvis. 

It suddenly became very clear that Genji hadn’t been the only one turned on by the performance. Especially as he looked into Jesse’s eyes, the dark brown nearly blown black by his pupils and Genji felt his own breathing pick up, fogging the inside of his mask and God he wanted it off he barely cared that they were in a room with a dead body…

But they were and the clean up crew was here and he and Jesse were forced to spring apart and make their exit. 

Genji felt...something slipping through his fingers though. As if by moving too far from the club neither of them would be brave enough to do this again. 

So when they exited through the back, Genji dragged Jesse into an alley and pulled the cowboy closer so the taller man was looming over him, still looking at him like he wanted to devour Genji  _ whole _ . 

“Genji?” Jesse asked, voice rough and curious as though all the pent up lust hadn’t managed to flee his system. Genji reached up and tugged his helmet free, gasping as the cool air touched his scarred face and he looked up into Jesse’s eyes. 

“How long?” he asked, dropping the armor to the ground before putting his arms around Jesse’s neck, the cowboy swallowing his own spit. 

“What do ya…”

“How long have you wanted to fuck me, Jesse?” Genji growled, tugging his hair and Jesse actually whimpered. 

“Fuck almost since we met, darlin’,” he gasped, hands reaching to pick Genji up, pressing the cyborg to the wall as he kissed at his jawline. “Didn’t wanna scare ya off...ya didn’t seem interested but fuck...seein’ ya up there and movin’ like that and the fuckin’ thing with the panties I just…”

Genji gasped softly at the feeling of Jesse’s scruff rubbing against sensitive skin, touch-starved body arching up. “Is that why you killed him without me?”

Jesse nodded. “Didn’t want anyone else’s hands on ya,” he murmured, as though ashamed, “didn’t wanna walk in on that. Didn’t think I would be able ta control myself.” 

No one had  _ ever _ been jealous over Genji before. It just sent a wild spike of lust through the cyborg and he clenched his legs tight around Jesse before tugging his head back, kissing him hard and deep. 

He parted from the kiss panting, a string of saliva tied between them, Jesse looking as dazed as Genji himself felt. 

“Take me back to the hotel or fuck me here,” Genji growled demandingly, “either way, you’re getting your dick in me tonight. I’m tired of waiting, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse seemed to short circuit for a moment, his whole body twitching in longing, as though debating before he shook his head. “Hotel,” he decided on, putting Genji down and kissing him again, slow and sweet and almost aching, the kind of kiss that stole Genji’s breath from his lungs before he pulled back. “Want the first time with ya to be done right, sugar.”

And Jesse sounded so determined that Genji couldn’t help but follow him as Jesse laced their fingers together and practically ran them back to the hotel after Genji scooped up his helmet. Genji had guilted Gabe into putting them up somewhere nice for a change, mostly because he wanted a nicer room and also because better lighting would make getting dolled up easier. 

He was practically slammed to the door as it was closed behind them, Jesse’s lips finding his own as though the brief aside had been too much for him to bear, hands sliding along the curve of Genji’s hip. The cyborg moaned into the touch, everything tingling as his body molded against the taller man’s. His fingers tangled in Jesse’s hair, knocking his hat to the ground as the cowboy pressed his leg between Genji’s, grinding up against him and lifting him up. 

“Mmmh,” Jesse groaned, pulling back to look down into Genji’s honey brown eyes. “Ya have no idea how bad I’ve wanted this, sugar,” he said softly, letting the cyborg push the leather jacket from his shoulders to land with a thunk on the ground. “I was damn near ready ta kill Reyes when I saw ya in this getup. Almost like he was mockin’ me, trottin’ ya out here like somethin’ out of a dirty dream.”

Genji shivered as the force of Jesse’s want ran through him, making his body tighten up in arousal. “You dream about me?” he asked breathlessly as Jesse lifted him up. Genji knew he was heavy but Jesse was in good shape and seemed determined as he dropped Genji on the bed. Jesse looked down at him for a moment, eyes wide as though he couldn’t process what he was seeing below him. 

“Yes,” Jesse breathed, falling to his knees and running his hands over Genji’s legs, kissing up along the side of his new pedes to his ankle and up along his thigh, the soft carbon fiber skin sending split moments of sensation up Genji’s spine, the cyborg grateful that Angela had thought to make t almost like real skin. “All the time, honeybee. Since we met all I wanted was ta be on my knees and worship every inch,” Jesse chuckled, thumbing one of his heels, “gotta admit, these are definitely tappin’ inta the parts of me that want ya ta step on me.”

Genji chuckled himself, feeling a flush spread over his face. “Maybe next time,” he said softly, catching Jesse’s surprise. Oh yeah, there was gonna be a next time. Jesse leaned up to kiss him again, beard scratching over his face as their tongues tangled, Genji’s quick fingers moving to the buttons on Jesse’s shirt to shove it off his shoulders, hands sliding over tanned shoulders and through the hair on his chest. He licked his lips at the sight, gasping as Jesse’s hands drifted up the hem of the sweater, tugging at the panties again before Jesse ducked his head, tugging them off with his teeth and Genji practically whimpered at the sight. 

“Fuck,” he purred, codpiece opening and sliding away, his cock standing between his thighs and hole revealed by his spread legs. Jesse stared at him like a man dying of thirst but Genji pressed a foot into his chest to keep him from getting closer. “Get up on the bed, cowboy.” 

Jesse scrambled to do as he was told, his jeans tended heavily and Genji purred softly at the sight, sliding to kneel backwards over Jesse’s face as he leaned forward to undo his belt and toss it to the side, pushing his jeans down to reveal the hard, almost  _ massive _ cock that was lying in wait. Genji licked his lips in want, biting one as he ran a hand over it. “All this for me?” he purred teasingly, feeling like himself for the first time in ages. He felt Jesse kissing his inner thigh, seeming to get the idea. 

Just as Genji sucked the tip into his mouth, he felt Jesse’s tongue circle his hole and he moaned, thankful for Jesse’s ability to pick up on a cue. He flicked his tongue over the head, slowly pressing down over it, enjoying as every inch slid into his mouth and along his tongue, enjoying the moans he felt radiating from Jesse’s mouth even more, the way they slammed through him almost as Jesse gripped his hips roughly and pulled his ass closer to his face, starved for it. 

Soon they were both working in tandem, Genji plunging down to the root of Jesse’s cock and swallowing him whole, Jesse pressing his tongue inside deep and circling Genji’s hole. They were both moaning, hands clawing and tugging at each other and Genji  _ swore _ to himself that he would be getting on his knees for Jesse at any chance he got in the future because he needed to get his mouth fucked by his partner as soon as possible. 

Jesse fumbled for something in the bedside drawer, the sound of a cap popping making Genji snort. Jesse had brought lube. He popped off the cowboy’s cock, stroking it. “Why do you have that?” he asked, voice rough and thick before diving back down, listening as Jesse whimpered at the clutch of wet heat around his cock. 

“Mmmh fuck,” Jesse moaned, cursing briefly in Spanish as he coated his fingers and pressed one into Genji, “nnh hate jackin’ off dry. Figured I’d find use for it. This is way better though.” He curled his finger and Genji gasped loudly in agreement, pulling off his dick again to mouth at the side, practically drooling. 

God, it had been so long. 

“Jesse~” he moaned out as Jesse pulled his finger free, moving them so Genji was on his back in the bed, two fingers pressing in this time as Genji spread his legs wide. He groaned, arching his body up as Jesse stretched him out, fingers brushing against his prostate and making him whine loudly. “Mmh fuck there~”

Jesse seemed to light up, curling his fingers to hit that spot over and over as he fucked Genji open on his fingers, the cyborg arching and crying out, one hand going to Jesse’s hair while the other dug into the pillows under his head and gripped them tightly. His dick throbbed between his legs, aching. He didn’t really ejaculate anymore but he definitely knew he was getting close, moaning loudly as a third finger was pressed in and Genji grabbed Jesse’s wrist, practically growling. 

“Jesse,” he panted, “I’m ready, just fuck me!” He leaned forward, tugging him down to kiss him, harsh and desperate, needy as he sucked on his lower lip. God, he wanted it, and he wanted it  _ now _ . 

“Mmmh sugar,” Jesse moaned into his lips, “Don’t ah..have any condoms.”

Genji just gave him a flat look. “I am incapable of carrying disease and if you somehow manage to impregnate me then clearly Angela deserves a Nobel Prize and you need to be studied,” he said, gripping Jesse’s pants and tugging at them. “Get these off, fuck me stupid, and then we can talk about the details of safer sex.” 

Genji both hated and loved the way his heart clenched as Jesse laughed sweetly, the smile breaking over the cowboy’s face making him actually blush. 

“Whatever ya say, darlin’.”

Jesse moved away for only a second to tug off his jeans and Genji didn’t even  _ think _ to take off this sweater. After all, he  _ did _ have to return it to Gabe and maybe giving it back stained would teach him a lesson. 

He smiled as Jesse slid between his legs, Genji placing them in the crooks of Jesse’s elbows as the cowboy got his dick good and slick, teasing the head over his hole. Genji groaned softly as Jesse leaned forward. “You ready?” 

Genji glowered, legs wrapping tight as he reached forward, grabbed Jesse by the hips and tugged him inside in a smooth motion, gasping as his bent posture managed to make his lover’s dick slam into his prostate. “Mmmh fuck yes,” he groaned loudly, rocking his hips against Jesse, enjoying the way his cowboy went cross eyed. “Nnnh didn’t know how much I missed this. Ah, you’re so big in me, Jesse.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, Jesse planting one hand on Genji’s hip and the other pressing his leg back against his chest as his partner began to thrust into him slow and deep, testing the waters almost, making Genji moan and hiss with the feeling. God, it had been so long. It felt like ages since the last time he was dicked good and deep and, frankly, Jesse was making his memories pale in comparison. Or maybe it was the new, sensitive way his body was reacting. 

After all, he had untouched sensors deep in his body now, his hole made of the same carbon fiber as most of his skin and Genji just tingled all over, fire burning through him, the dragon under his skin roiling in reaction to his lust and need. One of Genji’s hands grabbed at Jesse’s hair, the other scratched along his ribs as Jesse picked up the pace and bent forward, Genji bending in half as they kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck,” Jesse panted, growling something in Spanish against Genji’s neck as he bit into it, trying to mark it up almost on instinct as he fucked into Genji in harsh rolls of his hips. “Ya feel so fuckin’ good, babe,” he moaned, “dunno how I’ll last a week without ya wrapped tight around me from now on, mmh, fuck, mighta ruined me with this gorgeous ass of yours.” Genji moaned at the sound of Jesse’s voice, the mix of English and Spanish slamming into his libido and making him arch up and cry out. 

“Oh!” Genji gasped out, the noise punched out of him as Jesse found his prostate, the cowboy picking up on the sound and slamming into it. He clawed at Jesse’s ribs, bright red marks left in his wake as Jesse kept moving, hard and fast and sending the start of orgasm slamming into Genji’s body. The cyborg cried out again, back arching, eyes rolling in his head as Jesse suddenly stopped. “W-wh..?”

“Hang on,” Jesse growled, reaching down to grip his own cock at the base, staving off his own orgasm before flipping Genji over and kissing down his spine, “not ready ta end this yet.”

“Jesse!” Genji moaned as Jesse slammed back into him, body jerking right back up to the edge of orgasm, burying his face in the pillows and crying out as Jesse moved hard and fast, that large cock striking his prostate on every thrust. He turned his head to the side, gasping and clawing at the sheets, tearing them as he forced his body back into the cradle of Jesse’s hips. “Harder, fuck, harder,” he moaned out, trying to keep his thoughts straight even as he began to babble about how good it was, how thick and perfect Jesse felt in him, how he wanted Jesse to fuck him on every flat surface and Jesse moaned loudly, grabbing his hips and fucking him near viciously. 

Honestly, how  _ could _ Genji last against that?

He cried out Jesse’s name loud enough to be heard in the hall, body going rigid as he came hard, practically drooling into the pillows as his thighs shook with every thrust he got as he rode out his orgasm. It didn’t take long before he felt Jesse throbbing in him, his body going hot at the feeling of being filled up and he moaned again, cock giving a valiant twitch between his thighs.

“Holy shit,” Jesse moaned, leaning forward to kiss Genji’s shoulders gently, leaning back to look down at him, “Mmmh if I keep lookin’ at ya like this I’m gonna get hard again.”

Genji snickered, looking over his shoulder at his lover. “What’s stopping you?” he purred out. 

Jesse winced as he looked at his jacket on the floor. “Gabe’s been callin’ for the last ten minutes and if we ignore him more he’ll come burstin’ in,” he said, slowly pulling out and Genji whined at the loss, body clenching on nothing, cum dripping down his thighs. Jesse groaned at the sight and Genji wriggled his hips. 

“Mmm let him look,” he purred as large hands slid up the back of his thighs, “this is his fault anyway.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” he murmured, kissing at the back of his thigh before pulling back, letting Genji flip over. “Fuck,” he murmured, looking down at the cyborg and Genji smiled a little, running a hand through his own sweaty hair. 

“Regretting this already, cowboy?”

“Regret this gorgeous sight?” Jesse asked, almost reverent as he slid back between Genji’s thighs to kiss him slow and deep. “Never.”

And Genji blushed brightly, returning the kiss slow and sweet. He had no clue what this meant, the clenching in his heart and the happiness in his chest but...he wanted it to last.

The screaming when Gabe busted in just as they started round two was  _ also _ as hilarious as he’d predicted. 

Jesse holding his hand the whole way back to the base was even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
